Sailor Nessus: Prisoner of a Deceived Mind
by Artificial Geisha
Summary: A century's old grudge continues in modern day Juuban. A poisoned princess' mind leads her to the ultimate task: the murder of Princess Serenity. What would you do for the one you loved?
1. Prologue

Dime-sized droplets of rain poured on the city of London, England. It was 3:00 o'clock at the moment and what should of been a peaceful afternoon was actually a living hell. Inside the grand apartment located at 47 Park Street a police officer offered his condolences.

**"The assailant seems to have entered through the window-"**

The broken voice of a Abigail Hart-Mononoke interrupted the law enforcement officer immediately, her voice shaky and hysterical.

**"BUT WE'RE FIVE STORIES UP! WHO DID THIS TO MY HUSBAND!"**

**"We're looking into that now, madame. Please, calm down."** The officer was so calm and yet sensitive to the issue. The figure of Deianera Mononoke stood over the black body bag that lay on the floor. Her face was emotionless. Broken glass and wood from the window lay at her feet.

**"Oh for Christ's sake! Get the kid out of here!"** Again the voice of the police officer. The screams and eventual collapse of Abigail, the girl's mother, seemed to the only voice in the room for her. Two other officers, seemingly appearing out of nowhere escorted Deianera out of the room and out to hallway. They draped a grey blanket over her and led her to the elevator where they took it down to the lobby. The press was already on scene. Cameras clicked and flashed. It all seemed to be going in slow motion. Images of her father's bloody body popped in and out of her head just as fast as the flashing of the very cameras in front of her. There was so much blood. It was everywhere; soaked into the carpet and spilling out to form a bloody circle in the living room. The body of Lee Mononoke was terribly grotesque. A visible softball-sized hole lay at the center of his chest. Finally, Deianera was crying. Silent tears slid past her cheeks and fell from her chin. The two officers rested their arms around her, leading her from the lobby and out into the street. The press shouted at and photographed her, relentless in their questioning. Blunt questions spewed from their mouths.

**"Who did this to your father!"**  
**"Why his heart! Why did they take his heart!"**  
**"Deianera! Can we have a moment?"**  
**"Is the killer still at large!"**  
**"Why?"**  
**"WHY!"**

The police barked orders at the mob, demanding them to move aside. Another announced the situation.

**"We will be disclosing more information to the media as soon as we receive it. The murderer of Lee Mononoke is still at large. The nature of this attack is still to be discovered. We will be doing the best we can to make sure justice is honored here."**

-----------------

**"Mum?"**

Deianera's voice didn't seem to be taking effect. Her mother, Abigail, guzzled down another wineglass of the deep burgundy liquid .

**"Mum...?"** Deianera asked again, knowing she would receive no answer from the drunk woman. The tiny hotel room was messy with various open bags of clothing. They were still waiting for the police to let them back into their home on account of it being a crime scene.

**"Swe..ee.ty.."** Abigail turned to her daughter. The woman's eyes were glazed with tears and her cheeks red from the effects of the alcohol. She looked pathetic and genuinely _sad_.

**"Mum?"**

The woman's smile faded and turned into that of anger. **"Get your shit together. W-w-we have to leave by morning."** Abigail was rude, rash, and seemed ready for a fight.

**"Are we going back home?"**

**"No. We're going to Ja...We're leaving to Japan."**

-----------------

Throughout the course of Deianera's life, her father had always made business trips to Japan. His business' headquarters and family were there. The Mononoke Corporation was the world's leading business in diamonds and other precious stones. The ever prosperous corporation was now entrusted to Abigail Hart-Mononoke with the death of Lee. Abigail, as it seemed, had made up her mind to leave England and head to Japan. It had been 48 hours since her husband's murder and she couldn't stand being in England anymore. Memories couldn't sit still in the recesses of her mind. She didn't want to suffer. What she did want was to be OK. Take a shortcut through the pain..the memories..the photos. It was understandable since after all, she was indeed human.

The following days in London were a complete blur of memories. Deianera had to say farewell to lifelong friends, family members, and people she knew. In those few days promises of keeping in touch and writing were as common as birds in the sky. The police has reluctantly let them back into their home. Deianera was left with a team of movers to empty out the luxury apartment; Abigail refused to enter and was kept busy with the Mononoke Corporation. Ribbons of yellow tape decorated the living room walls and furniture. Tears sprang from their ducts for the young girl. The movers did most if not all of the work, packaging clothes, taping up the ornaments, and furniture.

Entering the London International Airport, the next day was also difficult. The press swarmed Abigail mostly as they walked to the terminal. The older woman held her head up high and fixed the dark sunglasses that hid red puffy eyes beneath them. Abigail held her daughter's hand and led her along. Deianera felt embarrassed by the whole situation. The intense atmosphere the press brought with them almost made the young Mononoke girl cry again. As they boarded the plane, Abigail turned around, facing the mob that had followed.

**"What has happened to my husband is a tragedy. NOT some cover story. PLEASE..Please..just leave us alone. My daughter and I are trying to cope with this."**

One reporter moved from the front, his long grey hair tied back made him look a bit silly on his youthful complexion. As the Mononoke women turned around once more, he shouted to them.

**"Humans die all the time. What does his death matter to you?"**

The room seemed to die with these words. Everyone seemed to be sharing the same expression of shock. Before Abigail could even turn around again, Deianera was the first to answer.

**"How DARE you. My father was an asset to this world. Not one of his diamonds could ever shine greater than he did."**

**"I believe one of them does."** he rebutted.

Abigail pulled her daughter to her side, facing the young man. **"You're disgusting."** Abigail was indeed disgusted by the act. Deianera was crying again, her cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. She silently cried herself to sleep on her mother's shoulder while on the plane. The next time Deianera awoke was much later and in an entirely different country.

-----------------

_The walls are covered in blood. There is screaming. There is death._

**"Deianera..."**

There is a woman running. Strands of brown and gold escaped the pulled up bun, as she frantically searched under fallen tables. Then there was him. He was at the opposite end of the ballroom. Fear glazed over his eyes as he now called out to her; waving his hands to her. Her heart skipped a beat. She picked up the edges of her dress. The red and white silk and satin garb now ruffled and tousled about. She ran at him, jumping over tipped chairs and moving out of the way of tables.

**"Deianera..."**

She is running, still, at the man from across the room. He has started running towards her as well. She is stopped suddenly. A white headed man has appeared now in front of her. His skin is tanned, eyes of blue, and mane of snow. He has grinned now, giving her a false hope. **"Kunzite-sama!"** she cries to him; he laughs.

**"Deianera..."**

**"Deianera WAKE UP NOW!"**

The booming voice of Abigail roared throughout the room. Rock music was blasting from an alarm clock nearby as a familiar groan erupted from the half-conscious girl in the queen-sized bed.

**"Deianera, I am telling you this one more time: If you don't wake up for school right now, I'll..I'll..."** Abigail trailed off as her threat fell to deaf ears.

Deianera slowly rose out from beneath the red sheet and let out an animalistic yawn. As if by instinct, she reached to the left side of her bed, patting around the oak night stand for the hairbrush beside the Tiffany Peony table lamp. Grasping the brush, she brought it to her head as she vigorously combed the knots from her brown and highlighted hair. After a few minutes of this, she left the warmth of her bed, heading towards the hallway bathroom. Brown cardboard boxes scatter about; evidence that the move from London has yet to be complete. Upon reaching the bathroom, Deianera shut and locked the door behind her. Only seconds later, the shower can be heard as steam begins to seep out from under the bathroom door. Fifteen minutes seemed to pass like five for Deianera. She opened the bathroom door, fully dressed in the TA Private School Girl's grey and red sera fuku.


	2. Act 1

"_**Do you love me?"**_

His voice was smooth and calm, stating the question as if he already knew the answer. He traced his finger over her lips and felt them smile. The woman had her own legs entangled in his.

**"Yes.."**

Deianera Mononoke awoke with droplets of sweat beaded around her forehead. Beside her, a familiar alarm clock blinked the message: 2:30am. She groaned and shoved her head in between the two satin pillows that lay at the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes but quickly found herself opening them again. It was too dark in the room to see any of the furniture. The darkness itself seemed to be heavy on her eyes.

**_"Would you die for me?"_**

The words swirled around her head. These dreams were getting more intense; every night they became less of a dream and more of an instance in her life.

-----------------

Fabrics and sewing tools lay scattered across the large table in the "Fashion Design" classroom at the prestigious TA Private School for Girls. Girls were chatting amongst themselves and putting together their end-of-the-year projects. The only girl working alone was the often-rude Deianera Mononoke, the strange young woman with the blonde highlights and green gemstone eyes. She was always working alone. The girl had few friends, if any at all, and seemed rather suspicious. Her designs though, were beautiful. She brought her own fabrics from home and rarely used what she considered the school's ratty material. Deianera was labeled as looking quite "arts-y" while she sewed. She would close her eyes and then open them, continuing to sew as if she was copying an exact picture from her mind. The gown that dressed the unworthy mannequin was coming out to be simply gorgeous. Some girls had even offered to buy it upon the completion of the dress. The Mononoke girl of course refused to sell and often rudely told them so.

The bell rang just as Deianera was putting the plastic sheet over the gown. Without so much of a good-bye to anyone there, she slipped out of the classroom with her thin briefcase in hand. The walk home was her favorite part of the day. It was a fifteen minute walk from her private school to the Park Axis Azabu luxury apartment building.

On this day she walked at a slower pace than usual. It was warm out and abnormally quiet. Not one bird seemed to let its song sail through the skies. The only thing that broke the silence was the sudden laughter of the two girls now passing from behind Deianera. The highlighted blonde youth turned her head so see who had apparently snuck up on her. She recognized one of them from her class, the mysterious raven-haired young woman, Ms. Rei Hino. The other young woman whose long blonde hair was tied back with a red bow, however, was a new face. They stopped in front of Deianera looking quite cheery and warm.

"**Good afternoon.**" Rei asked politely.

The words floated past Deianera's head for she walked away from the two without so much as a glance.

"**What a rude girl!**" cried out the blonde young girl.

"**Don't worry, Minako-chan! She's always like that!**" Rei said as-a-matter-of-fact.

Minako looked at the girl with the blonde highlights and brown hair. Something was off about her. With a shrug, Minako Aino turned to her friend.

"**Who is that girl anyway?**"

Rei smiled and continued to walk forward.

"**Deianera Mononoke**"


	3. Act 2

Rei and Minako entered the arcade through the sliding glass doors. Kids as well as some teenagers scattered around like ants; feeding the machines their tokens and slamming on buttons. Minako attempted to lose Rei and go off to play but it wasn't going to happen.

**"Minako-chan! Don't even think about it. We're meeting everyone upstairs."** Rei's said in a cold demeanor.

**"B-b-ut Reiiiiiiiii-chan..."** Minako's voice trailed off as Rei grabbed her hand and guided her to the stairs. Minako gave up her efforts and climbed the stairs alongside Rei.

**"_Oh Rei...stubborn as always._"** she thought to herself, flashing Rei a smile.

Atop the Crown Game Center, inside the Fruits Parlor Crown, a familiar group of girls were gathered. Rei and Minako slid into the booth among the three other girls. The sight was picturesque. Usagi Tsukino chin-deep in food while Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino laughed about whatever it is they're talking about. Rei and Minako greeted the other girls with a smile.

**"Rei-chan! Minako-chan!"** Usagi said, causing food to spit out of her mouth. The other girls laughed as Usagi turned a bright red.

**"I wish Mononoke-san would embarrass herself like Usagi does!"** Minako said in a devilish tone.

Usagi burned an even brighter red. She seemed as if she was about to pop but it was considerate Ami to direct the conversation onward.

**"Mononoke-san?"** Ami asked, patting Usagi's back.

**"A transfer student from Europe! She's been going to my school for about a year now. Her mother owns a diamond company! I hear her father was killed in London and that's why she lives here."** Rei said the last sentence with a softness to her voice that almost sounded as if she was about to cry.

There was a pause for a moment followed by Mina, breaking this silence.

**"What a sad story for such a rude girl! You think she'd be the type that is more reserved."**

**"No. When my parents were killed, I became very violent. I understand where she's coming from."** Makoto added.

**"Mako-chan..."** Mina said, turning to her friend. **"Sorry, I just couldn't let you get away with that. It's hard to lose a parent."**

"Especially a father. The poor girl."

-----------------

**"Mum?"**

The voice of then English girl along with a ruffle of keys, filled the empty apartment. Once again, Deianera called out into the darkness.

**"Mum?"**

No one home. She walked into the home and felt around for the first light switch. With a click of the wall device, the first room illuminated instantly. Deianera shrugged her shoulders and walked to her room. Pictures of her father littered the hallway wall. Today, she didn't look at the pictures and instead, entered her room and dropped her thin briefcase. Her body soon met the comfort of her bed and her eyes fluttered; crossing into rem sleep. She was asleep within the hour.

-----------------

_**"You're causing more trouble than the Moon Princess herself!" **_

_The words of the woman wearing a blue one-piece dress-skirt attire were all too troubled._

_**"Serenity has nothing on me. Sneaking out and going to Earth is child's play!"** the girl with blonde highlights whimsically retorted._

_**"Honestly, what will come to this realm when you are declared Queen? I fear for our safety to say the least. The northern provinces are still upset at the unification of our planet in a single monarchy. Your great father, May Dai rest his soul, took great care of this Kingdom. As your dear mother, Queen Nephele has. Would you risk your family honor all for some man?"**_

_The woman in blue was sincere in her words. She was genuinely concerned. She looked at the Princess before her, awaiting an answer. The woman with the brown and gold hair seemed to be thinking till an evil smile spread across her lips. The woman in blue rolled her eyes and sighed._

_**"Of COURSE!"**_

_**"Princess Deianera, you really are troublesome."**_

_**"Perhaps I should befriend the Moon Princess, Serenity, after all?"**_

-----------------

Eyes opened slowly as the dream evaporated to the back her memory. Deianera yawned and stretched; it felt as though the life in her body was escaping her very body. For days now, she had been feeling excessively tired. It almost seemed unnatural even for the normal teenage body. She looked around at the various fabric-rolls tilted against the wall. Still dressed her in serafuku, she promptly decided to start on a new project; Deianera didn't welcome sleep these days. The dreams that plagued were too much for her to even stand without being overwhelmed in a violent sweat and tremors. This one however seemed weird but not as intense as normal. She soon enough had became too engrossed in the strands of thread and cross-stitching to notice the two silver eyes peering at her through the window of her bedroom.


	4. Act 3

_Eyes of Silver_

_Gazing into space_

_They will be the ones_

_To make you fall from grace_

_Eyes of Silver_

_Take you from your land_

_They will be the ones_

_To make you far from grand_

_Eyes of Silver_

_Careful of their plight_

_They will be the ones_

_To make you surely fight_

_-----------------_

The stitching needle rapidly moved through the fabric, over and over, almost fearing that if she would stop the movement, the droning of the machine which she had gotten used to would stop, leaving her in silence. Deianera's eyes stared at the project before her with deep concentration, and from the movement of the needle combined with the only light being from the sewing machine, made her vision start to blur from strain.

Dreams that haunted her were growing evermore intense. Yet, she couldn't remember their intricate details - just the emotions they'd elicit; waking up scared, lonely, or with a feeling of great anxiety.

Her eyes drifted to the walls of her room. The gold paint with red trimmings had been inspiration for the same colored frock she was creating. An elegant gown she would probably never use. At least not in_ this _lifetime. An even deeper question would be as to why she was creating it in the first place, and also at this late hour. Still she sewed, driven by a force inside her as it clawed to escape her.

_-----------------_

Meanwhile, outside her window floated a man with questionable intentions. What was even more bizarre, that this was the eighth story of the building. He watched his prey, Deianera, as she continued her work, while the man with silver eyes continued to peer, as it seemed, into her very soul. It was only when he looked under him and let out a small gasp, did Deianera look towards the direction of her open window. Nothing. He had lowered his body quickly out of sight to wait for her to get back to work. She yawned, and continued to stitch.

The silver eyed man however, now took his attention away from Deianera and stared at the ground below. How was it that this creature had found him? Well, it _had_ been a couple of years.

They say that once the wheel of fate starts moving, the only thing powerful enough to stop it is ironically, the smallest of wrenches. This creature below him, entering the apartment complex, has at last shown herself to pose as this wrench. Cringing, he flew away. His mind already formulating a new plan, this stalker wouldn't be bested by the small pig that might have already made it's way to the lobby.

_-----------------_

**"Dear. We really must be going. As in NOW!"**

Deianera scrambled to get the formal kimono together. Her specialty was western fashion. The "obi" of the East was somewhat out of her league. Tonight: another dinner party. Even now, Abigail was determined to merge her two most favorite things: Alcohol and Business. Deianera was told that they would be again visiting the local _ochaya_ or teahouse. She had already spent an hour trying to get the look together.

**"I frankly don't understand why I have to go to these things. I don't drink or have any interest in your work. This isn't fair and I can't even get this damn thing on!"  
**  
Deianera threw the long sash across the room. Her mother gasped and chuckled.

**"You're going. I am sick of you sitting in here like a wild banshee woman sewing away! It's not normal."**

**"Normal?"** The young girl's eyes rolled in what looked like a complete circle.

The gin in Abigail's system already was boiling. She lashed out at her daughter, ripping the kimono from the girl. Deianera heard herself scream but didn't know quite what had happened. That is, till she found herself in her undergarments. She stared at her mother with scared eyes. Abigail turned her back to her daughter.

**"Change into something more _normal_ for you then. We're out in 5 minutes."**

_-----------------_

Although she hated to admit it, Deianera loved the ochayas. The Japanese teahouses were a sight to see! It was like falling into the realm of Japanese old-style culture. Abigail was already chatting and flirting with other chairman of big name companies. Sake was poured by the lovely Geisha. It was very chic. That's where she met Purinsesu Narabanaki. Although, as Deianera later learned, wasn't her real name. The Geisha had once been very popular in this area of Japan. Now however, they were actually less than 50.

Their kimono were to die for. Deianera was instantly inspired for new designs fashioned under this new medium. Suddenly she felt almost peasant-like among this crowd. Everyone was dressed in either kimonos or Italian business suits and there she sat, wearing a blue-stitched, burgundy linen, long-sleeved shirt with a black suede leather mini skirt, and her ebony knee-high boots. Excusing herself with a small bow, Deianera headed outside. That's where she met a young Geisha.

Lavished in a beauitful red-silk kimono, she had brown sienna eyes framed by dark, thick lashes. Her hair and eyebrows were the color of a raven's wing. Her hair, pulled up in an elaborate hairstyle held together by what seemed to be a tortoise shell. She had high cheekbones and small, pouty lips. She was sitting out in the garden, admiring the moon it seemed. Her white face paint reflected in the moonlight to make her seem ghostly in appearance. She turned to Deianera, a small smile spreading across her half-painted lips.

**"It's lovely isn't it?"**

**"The moon?"**

**"Hai. It's light draws me to it. I use to hear rumors of a deity living on the moon when I was a child. Do you think there's a deity on the moon?"**

**"I don't think so. I don't believe in deities. Actually, those who do are fooling themselves."**

**"My, what a wonderfully brazen girl you are."**

Deianera paused. She was being rude..again. Red tinted her cheeks and this Geisha must have seen it for she giggled. Straightening out her kimono, the geisha arose from the stone bench she had been sitting on. This gave Deianera a better look at her kimono's design. The primary color was red but at the bottom a beautiful sunset pattern was illustrated. Deianera tried not to look so obvious in her admiration.

**"Ah, don't worry. Us Geisha are known to be superstitious. How old are you?"**

**"17 years old. My name's Deianera by the way."**

**"Deianera, 17 years old and doesn't believe in deities. My name is Purinsesu of the Narabanaki Okiya. It's nice to meet you."**

**"Okiya? Is that any different than the Japanese Tea Houses, the Ochaya?"**

**"Very much so. An okiya is a place where a Geisha lives. With other Geisha as a matter of fact. You're obviously English, although you're name doesn't sound English to me."**

**"That's because it's Greek."**

**"Ah. How wonderfully exotic! I want you to do me a favor, would you?"**

**"A favor? We just met."**

Purinsesu laughed at this. Again, red tinted Deianera's cheeks. Deianera thought a moment, looking at the hopeful expression on Purinsesu's face. Her face reminded Deianera of the white Japanese Noh masks. Although the Noh mask's features were frozen, she could see the glint of hope in Purinsesu's light brown eyes. Deianera sighed and responded.

**"Yes, I'll do you a favor, I suppose."**

**"Arigato. Please, don't call me Purinsesu. Call me by the name I was born with."**

**"The name you were born with?"**

Deianera let a look of confusion grace her emotions. What could the Geisha possibly mean? Maybe "Purinsesu" was actually a stage name of some sort. This was both very common and expected from any entertainer. Purinsesu nodded and smiled.

**"Hai. The name I was born with. 18 years ago my birth mother named me Tori. My name is Tori. Tori Kioko."**

**"I don't understand."**

**"Yes, I believe you wouldn't. When a Geisha is adopted by her Okiya, her name changes. I was given the name Purinsesu by my adopted mother. It's a romanticized version of the English word 'Princess' I believe. I even lost my last name, Kioko, so you see, please call me by the name I was born with. I don't want to lose that part of me anymore."**

Deianera felt a sudden empathy for this young woman. She too had lost something from her past. Yet with her it was her very name and with Deianera it was her father. Surprising teardrops escaped her eyes to which she promptly wiped away and made it as if it was nothing. Tori sighed and smiled at her.

**"Don't be sad for me."**

**"I'm not. I just uh..forgot to blink."**

**"Oni no me nimo namida"**

Tori giggled.

**"You too have lost something precious to you. Maybe together, we can try to amend what was lost with something new?"**

Deianera felt herself smile and attempted the Japanese language:

**"Hai. Maybe."**

**"Here, this is the number where you can reach me at. I am not as busy as I should be these days. Let's spend some time together in the future."**

With that said, Tori placed a small white card in Deianera's hand and bowed before going back inside to the Ochaya. Deianera stayed outside a couple of minutes more, staring up into the darkened sky. She continued to do this till the Mistress of the Ochaya came outside looking for her. The woman looked annoyed and already Deianera knew her mother was probably making a scene in her drunken stupidity.

**"Miss. You're mother is ready to leave. She has asked for you."**

**"Yes."**

Grasping Tori's calling card she looked at the moon one final time. This had turned out to be a pleasant encounter. Maybe this would turn out to be her first friend since coming to Japan. Maybe she would call her tomorrow afternoon. For now though, she had a drunk to take care of.

_-----------------_

It was all so routine, Deianera barely saw the strangeness in it. Making sure her mother was changed and passed out somewhere other than the floor was becoming a very interesting habit indeed. Deianera herself didn't even step inside her room till much later into the night. She looked at the alarm clock on her night stand. 4:30am. She groaned. Changing into her pajamas, Deianera laid on her bed. With her eyes finally going into a REM state, she decided to let herself drift into sleep. That's when she heard it.

**"Excuse me."**

Deianera's heart elevated in pulse. Her eyes shot open and she sat upright in her bed. Again, it came out of the darkness of her room.

**"Excuse me."**

Deianera tried to scream but the cry was stuck in her throat.

**"My name is Melanippe. Don't be frightened."**

Then, from the darkness, a small piglet appeared just under her window; surrounded in moonlight. It had a strange "N" symbol on it's head and a golden locket around it's neck. Melanippe's eyes were a beautiful jade green, much like Deianera's own eyes. Her skin or coat rather was a soft white with big black spots on it. Deianera however couldn't believe her eyes.

**"This is impossible! Pigs don't talk. I must be dreaming. I have to be dreaming."**

**"You're not dreaming, Dee-dee! I'm here to tell you something very important."**

**"What can be so important that a talking pig has to tell me!"**

Deianera, yet again, almost screamed when the piglet moved towards her and now somehow jumped onto the bed. It was surprisinly heavy as she felt it move atop her legs. Deianera was frozen in fear. Melanippe didn't stop till she was inches away from Deianera's face.

**"I'm here to tell you who you really are."**


End file.
